


Oh, My Love Don't Forsake Me

by CaptainLordAuditor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, really light hawke/isabela if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor
Summary: Her decision was already made. She wasn't regretting it.





	Oh, My Love Don't Forsake Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



She stood on the pier, looking out at the ships that were somehow still coming into the harbor. From across the harbor district she could sense the tension. Like a ratline stretched to the breaking point, the city was about to burst; only Hawke’s diplomacy was keeping it in.

Some part of her felt bad. She’d liked Hawke; still did, really. The woman was good fun to be around, and even better to have at your back in a fight. She didn’t deserve to be the one to deal with this place and the mess that was going to be left behind tomorrow. The Qunari wouldn’t relent from their hunt for the Tome, wouldn’t leave for months in all likelihood, or even years, and Hawke was the one who had to deal with keeping the two cats that were the Qunari and the Chantry from doing more than hissing at each other.

But see? It wasn’t  _ her _ job. It wouldn’t be  _ her _ problem. The Tome was in her hands, Castillion was waiting, and she would be free of a debt she never should have been in in the first place.

Hawke had lost people before, had lost her father and Carver and Leandra, and in some way Bethany, too. She could deal with another loss.

She should get going. Should find a ship, stow the Tome in her things, buy passage, get out of here, get to Castillion so he’d be off her back. One chance, one last decision - she’s already made it, hasn’t she? It’s the same choice she’s been making for fifteen years: live free and alone, without bonds of marriage or family or debts to tie her down.

So you see? Her decision was already made. She wasn’t dithering or regretting it.

But she looks down at the Tome in her hands, and is that right, really? Doing the right thing was what got her into this mess, but surely-

It had been right, to free those slaves and send them to find paying work in the ports of the Free Marches, just as it had been right to leave Rivain and give herself her freedom. 

But Hawke hated playing ambassador, hated every noble she met. She’d far rather be in the mountains or along the coast with her friends next to her and a camp of bandits to ambush. In some way, leaving was taking her freedom, and condemning Hawke, if the city survived that long. They said that Kirkwall was the city of chains, and she believed it. Maybe she could stay here and break some more of them.

Isabela looked towards the hill where the Qunari compound stood, and swore that she was going crazy as she turned to walk back.


End file.
